Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack III (referred to as Laughing Jack) is the secondary antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2021 animated film, Animalimo 2. He is a member of Slenderman's Proxies, despite the fact that every Proxy despises him in some way or another and considers him annoying. He is Jeff the Killer's rival and "nemesis". He is a sinister, thrill-seeking, sadistic, and supernatural clown, who frequently engages in acts of human and animal cruelty. He is also infamous for gleefully gutting people alive and replacing their disemboweled organs with candy. He is voiced by Josh Gad. Personality Laughing Jack is an eccentric, chaotic, manipulative, nihilistic, and violent serial killer who primarily targets children, often disemboweling them and filling their corpses with candy. He is considered to be wild and unpredictable even by the Proxies' standards and is said to enjoy the action in his life. On his own, he can be incredibly hot-headed and will find the pettiest reasons to kill people, such as intentionally trying to kill innocent people in Desert City after his jailbreak, and it's implied he murdered two of his old friends for beating him in a game of Five Finger Fillet. He also punched BEN across the face because he and the other Proxies were making jokes about him. When Alyss called him a fat fuck under her breath for scaring her and Sally he kicked her in the stomach almost making her pass out. This pretty much becomes his modus operandi when he forms his own gang, murdering anyone he and his thugs manage to rob. Despite this, Laughing Jack is an experienced and very infamous serial killer and con artist, earning him the favor of Slenderman himself. Around the Proxies, Laughing Jack has an abusive attitude and hostility towards his environment, treating everyone he meets with sadistic and psychotic contempt, holding absolutely no standards whatsoever. He mocks Jeff for being deformed, bullies Eyeless Jack and Ticci Toby for their disabilities, calls BEN a "midget" and mocks him for his height, threatens to kill Sally Williams, Alyss Christer, Lazari Swann and Samantha Sampson because they're children, demeans and sexually harasses the female Proxies, antagonizes on the Skin Taker because he's old and religious, and frequently yells at and kicks Smile Dog. When Eyeless Jack, Nick, Suicide Mouse, the Skin Taker, and Bubba the Clown die, Laughing Jack doesn't seem to care at all and even cracks a joke of Nick's death. He also has a habit of outright making death threats towards the Proxies should they anger him enough. Some Proxies (such as Eyeless Jack, Sally, Samantha, Alyss, and Ticci Toby) are even shown to be afraid of Laughing Jack, and for good reason. The only reason he's able to stick around them for so long is because he's a competent killer and he's really good at sucking up to Slenderman. Some Proxies like Masky, Ms. P, and Hoodie have even attacked Laughing Jack once he pushed their buttons too far. Once he becomes Slenderman's right-hand man in Season 5, Laughing Jack treats absolutely everyone around him like trash, because he knows he can get away with it. Truly cruel, he enjoys killing people, including and especially defenseless children,, and as evidenced by his nature around Sally Williams, is shown to be sadistic enough to toy with his victims before killing them. He also enjoys telling his stories to the Proxies on how he kills his victims, even if they aren't really interested in them. Laughing Jack is also known for having a severe hatred of children, as evidenced by his nature around Sally Williams and Samantha Sampson. It is also implied that he wishes to kill Sally Williams, but never goes through with it out of fear of the Proxies' retaliation. When he tortures Ferdinand Kerimov with Angel Knives for information, it's disturbingly obvious that he is positively gleeful over it, even mocking the fact that he may be torturing an innocent man. He also threatens to kill Ferdinand's family once he's through torturing him. Despite all these negative traits, he is rather energetic and appears to have a decent sense of humor, making grim jokes and comedic movements, not to mention singing at odd points. Laughing Jack is shown to be incredibly sexist and misogynistic, at one point even suggesting to Jeff that the Proxies should dump all the female gang members simply because they don't want to have sex with him. More disturbing, Laughing Jack is shown to be willing to force himself on women who otherwise want nothing to do with him, as he makes constant sexual advances towards Ms. P, and it was even implied he tried to rape Scarecrow when he cornered her in her house, and would have if Slenderman and Jeff hadn't intervened. It is also shown that he does not care one bit about his girlfriend, Natalie Clockwork, and only keeps her by his side to impress the other male Proxies. Despite this, he is very controlling and abusive to her, getting angry when Clockwork doesn't pay attention to him. It's also heavily implied that Laughing Jack killed her beloved pet cat and told her it ran away when she went looking for it. Laughing Jack is also not particularly smart either, at least not from an academic standpoint. He refuses to care about anything that does not immediately help him, especially school. He also can't even spell his own name and is so dim-witted that he insulted Zalgo and expected him to do nothing about it. He also fell for Sheriff Murfree's obvious trap, which results in Suicide Mouse's death. Despite his seeming stupidity, he's capable of forming very detailed plans, considers complex issues and is a brilliant manipulator and liar. He has a suave, wisecracking and charming personality to match, thinks of himself as the smartest in the room and is willing to make deals in his favor. Beneath his charming and flamboyant personality lies a remorseless, cruel and selfish cad who's willing to do whatever it takes to overthrow Jeff, even if it meant harming or killing anybody, including his fellow Proxies. To top this off, the deals he makes are for his own selfish gains, and he speaks like a conman while screwing everybody around (including his own minions) and is a brutal sadist when it comes to torturing his victims, especially if they anger him. He proves himself to be chillingly capable of hiding his deranged nature under a civil veneer, often trying to frame his nasty ideas as perfectly reasonable propositions. This even extends to when he is exposed as the true villain, where he politely asks BEN to join him, and seems eerily calm when Sheriff Wane shoots him. Along with being sexist, Laughing Jack is also homophobic and unrepentantly racist, which is shown when he treats Masky and Hoodie with open disgust because they are in a gay relationship. He also called Eyeless Jack a "darkie" and a "porch monkey" (referencing his black skin), the Indian King a "redskin", Masky a "filthy Jew", calls Jeff a "faggot" multiple times, and mocks Ticci Toby's speech impediment. He also berates and assaults the Skin Taker for being elderly. Laughing Jack seems to have always been jealous of Jeff because Jeff is Slenderman's right-hand man and all the Proxies love him. When Laughing Jack manages to take Jeff's position in Season 5, he flaunts his new position to Jeff relentlessly. In Jeff' final moments, Laughin Jack exclaims that Jeff is not better than him, before killing Jeff by shooting him, laughing, and then spitting on his corpse. The only person Laughing Jack has some ambiguously positive feelings for is Slenderman. Whenever in Slenderman's presence, Laughing Jack will always try to stoke up Slenderman's ego with flattery and will always support Slenderman's decisions, regardless of how suicidal or poorly planned they turned out to be. This is because Laughing Jack wants to be put in a better position than Jeff is. While his stated admiration could just be a way to secure his position in the group, sometimes when he talks with Slenderman he sounds like he’s worshiping him. However, in the end, not only does Laughing Jack corrupt Slenderman and drive him further to insanity, he also sold him and his gang out to Sheriff Wayne and Mayor Bigmouth to save his own life, and when Jeff confronts him about it, Laughing Jack expresses no remorse. He justifies himself by saying he’s a survivor and that all that matters is living and dying, and making sure he’s doing the former. It’s an echo of a nihilistic rant that Laughing Jack earlier gave to the gang during a camp conversation, where he claims that life is a meaningless series of events and sensations between birth and death, with no hope of salvation nor any point to doing good. In earlier seasons, Laughing Jack was incredibly hot-headed and lazy, but is much more calm, collected, and active in Season Five, although he still has a temper at various points, such as when Hoodie attacked him or at Jeff's final speech to him. Season Five also plays up his nihilistic traits, which were more or less implied in earlier seasons. In the fifth season, he occasionally tries to get into the gang's good graces, which he didn't even try to do in earlier seasons- even though becomes increasingly obvious he has no actual loyalty to them and expects them all to be subservient to him. At one point in the fifth season, Laughing Jack adds $70 to the gang's collection box and then loudly announces how generous he is "providing" for them all. Throughout the entire series, he also tends to over-inflate his importance to the gang and to Slenderman despite not even technically being an official Proxy and openly looks down on various members, specifically the non-combat oriented ones. Laughing Jack also vehemently refuses to do any chores around the mansion, saying he "makes the money, not washes the clothes". In the final season, Laughing Jack shows his true colors to the Proxies. In a very elaborate scheme to kill off all the Proxies and rule the Under Realm, Laughing Jack secretly starts his own gang of killers and bandits in order to use them to further his goals. Later, he secretly sends his gang to kill Jeff and his new lover Princess Atta, where they manage to succeed in killing Atta. As a plan B in his master plan, Laughing Jack secretly murders Sheriff Wayne's deputy and frames the other Proxies for it in order to send him and Mayor Bigmouth into a vengeful rage against Slenderman and the Proxies. Laughing Jack later displays just how evil he is after he's arrested for murder in Desert City. Once broken out of jail, Laughing Jack forgoes a clean getaway to go on a killing spree through the prison and nearby town, culminating in the murder of the warden and the man's wife, all so he could retrieve his favorite guns. By the time his rampage is over, half the town is dead, and even Jeff is enraged they caused so much death and destruction for such a petty reason. Throughout the season, Laughing Jack takes advantage of Slenderman's eroding sanity to act as the devil on his shoulder, spurring him on to commit more immoral and destructive acts. Far from viewing the rest of the Proxies as his surrogate family, Laughing Jack sells them out to Mayor Bigmouth and Sheriff Wayne multiple times, nearly resulting in the deaths of everyone in the gang, including the non-combatants. When his treachery is exposed, Laughing Jack severely injures Jeff by shooting him with his guns and attempts to kill everyone who allies themselves with Jeff. When he and his gang take over Proxy Mansion, Laughing Jack and the Bleeders committed multiple robberies on house in the Under Realm. During one of the robberies, Laughing Jack murdered an entire family, save for a little girl, who only escaped alive because the Mole stopped Laughing Jack from killing her, to which Laughing Jack responded by shooting the Bleeder to near death and killing one of his friends by cutting his tongue out. During the final showdown, he also brutally beats up Jeff, not caring that he is weak and crippled from blood loss. Once Jeff is beaten, Laughing Jack finally kills him, but it's only out of spite. Overall, Laughing Jack was nothing but a bloodthirsty maniac who only cared about winning and losing or living and dying. Appearance Laughing Jack is a seven foot tall monochrome colored clown with razor-sharp teeth, a striped, pointy nose, ringed monochrome eyes, black, plumped lips with an eerie smile. Furthermore, he has large, sharp claws, feathered shoulders, striped top, dark-grey overalls (with a patch on his left knee-side of the overalls), a grey neckerchief, striped socks, and black shoes. Despite consuming mostly junk foods, Laughing Jack is fairly skinny, almost to the point of anorexia. For robbing banks, Laughing Jack wears a white suit with a black shirt, a black waistcoat, and a white tie. While shipwrecked in Skull island, he wears nothing but his sleeves, his overalls, socks, and black shoes. In cold temperatures, Jack is seen with a long black leather coat with white buttons, black, pointy, leader gloves, a white hat, and black trousers and grey winter boots with fur on them. In the final episode in the series, during his final confrontation with Jeff, Laughing Jack loses his left eye when Jeff stabs it with his knife. He also receives a broken nose when Jeff headbutts him early in the fight. Laughing Jack is also armed with a pair of custom Double-action Revolvers (ironically having "Vengeance is hereby mine" engraved into one side of the barrel, "Ha ha ha" engraved cylinder, and "Dead on arrival" engraved on the other side of the barrel) which have dark grey frames and grips that are painted green and black with the image of a laughing clown, which he uses with immense skill. Relationships Family *Laughing Jack Sr. - Grandfather *Laughing Jack Jr. - Father *Frowning Jack - Brother **Unnamed sister-in-law **Unnamed nieces Allies *Mayor Bigmouth - Ally *The Bleeders - Gang and Henchmen **Tombstone † - Right-Hand Man **Angel Knives † - Right Hand Woman **Kevin † - Henchman **David † - Henchman **Bruton † - Henchman **Spider † - Henchman **Blade † - Henchman **Spike † - Henchman **Boris † - Henchman Enemies *Slenderman - Former Teacher, Pawn, Enemy *The Proxies- Former Allies turned Enemies ** Jeff the Killer † - Archenemy, Victim, and Attempted Killer ** BEN - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Ms. P - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Smile Dog - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim **Eyeless Jack - Former Friend, Enemy **Masky - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Hoodie - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Sally Williams - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Ticci Toby - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Alyss Christer - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Natalie Clockwork- Former On-Off Girlfriend, Enemy and Attempted Victim **Samantha Sampson - Enemy *President Bush - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Rick Bernstein - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Ducky - Enemy and Attempted Victim * Enderman - Enemy * The Rake - Enemy * B.O.B -Enemy *Herobrine † - Enemy *Mancala † - Enemy *Sheriff Wayne - Enemy, Killer *Skeet - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Mr. Mandavi - Enemy and Attempted Victim *Princess Atta - Enemy and Victim by Proxy *Zalgo (†?) - Enemy **Shadowlurker - Enemy **X - Enemy *The Mole † - Enemy and Attempted Victim Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Fighter Category:Animalimo Villains